


Demon Queen, Midna-sama

by OMGSuchDorks (CsillaDream)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Maids, One-Shots, Promises, Zombies, dorky requested oneshot, more dorkiness soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/OMGSuchDorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph makes a deal with demon queen, Midna<br/>(dorky one-shot for a group of dorks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Queen, Midna-sama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaimidna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akaimidna).



> [7/14/2013 9:07:01 PM] Midna: but ya know, you could write a book about meh. How I save the world & kill zombies with my scythe. The people I meet & love. and fuck with. All that  
> [7/14/2013 9:07:27 PM] Midna: call it "Midna against the world!" or "Midna and sensi-kun - The Dream team!"  
> [7/14/2013 9:07:50 PM] Midna: Or the best!!  
> [7/14/2013 9:07:59 PM] Midna: "Demon queen Midna-sama!"

"Eh... so you're really going through with it?" Steph glanced back as her fingers continued threading the remaining part of her tie through the loop. She knew her friend had a point: who in their right mind would accept a deal like that in exchange for protection?

Tightening her tie, she sighed: "Yeah, I am... She said she can kill those things-"

"And you believe her?" Alex had a point, he always was the type to look at the pros and cons of any situation before choosing the right decision, the demon queen was hiding something - their conversation last night told Steph that, but she didn't care. After all, everyone had something to hide, right?

She smiled causing her brown hair to flutter gently from the motion: "Yeah, I do... There's something about the air around her... I can't help myself," and it was the truth. The brunette had even asked one of the girls that was always near the demon about her.

"What if she tries to-"

"Alex," growing irritated Steph interrupted the boy's worries, "I'll. Be. Fine. And besides what's the worst that can happen from agreeing to stand beside her?" Her childhood friend gave up - once his friend put her mind to something she would be impossible to persuade otherwise. Steph's job at a café, where she has to dress as a maid was the perfect example!

Later that night, she entered the inn where the queen had told her she was staying at until Steph reached a decision. Knocking gently, the brunette could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was the right decision, right? Agreeing to the demon's request was simple enough to have her kill all the zombies that had killed many of her neighbors and friends.

The door opened and she was met with the girl she had voiced her thoughts to, Steph smiled asking with a small shake in her voice if the queen was in. The door opened further to show, sitting on the bed looking with a slight seductive look in her eyes was the demon queen, who promised protection.

"I have made my decision, demon queen..." Steph began, her heart still beating rapidly in her chest, but was cut off when the other spoke.

"Midna, call me Midna..."

And so she began again: "Midna-sama... my answer to your proposal of staying by your side in return for you taking care of the zombies that are killing people in this town," pausing in hopes to calm her heartbeat, "I accept,"

“Then I guess its time I hold up my end of our bargain...” Midna's coy smile sent small shivers down her back. There wasn't much information on demons, they just suddenly -much like the zombies- appeared. There was a variety of things, according to other towns, that each demon asked for but to Steph's knowledge: Midna was the first to ask for someone to stay by her side.

 


End file.
